It is just the Beginning
by Meriadeth
Summary: Deathfic...Castiel and Dean have been married for years, they had their children, now it is time to rest...Painsverse


Just a little something that I wrote for my pains universe...

Warning it is sad, but the end has a happy ending...

_It is just the beginning..._

Dean was tired, more tired than he had ever been. He smiled when he saw the strange man hovering over him, he knew this man, but for the life of him he couldn't remember his name.

Castiel looked down into the half blind eyes of his husband. It was almost time now. Soon Dean would be leaving this mortal plane and going on to his next journey.

The doctors had tried everything they could, new medicine was pointless for Dean, the dementia had came on so quickly that they couldn't stop it. Castiel, couldn't stop it, nor could he heal him, but he didn't mind, his husband had cared for him, so he was just returning the favor.

Castiel knew that when Dean passed, he would be right there waiting for Dean in heaven, Mary and Leda were now grown and had children of their own. They had already said their goodbye. Marcus was the only one that had yet to see them, and he was on his way.

Castiel rearranged Dean on his side to elevate any pressure, when Dean had started falling, the doctors told him that he was forgetting that he could walk, so the wheelchair became Dean's new ride. Castiel would take Dean out on long walks to the park and they would sit there for hours and finally leaving when Dean started getting cold.

Marcus and Sam had built the ramp that helped Cas get Dean to the porch. Cas had told them that he would just fly them in. but then Sam had told him that Dean would probably freak out. They even tried it and yes Dean had freaked out and Cas had to put him to sleep.

Mary had offered to take Dean with her when Castiel needed a break, but he refused, Leda had volunteer to watch him while Cas went to heaven to unwind, again he refused. Dean never abandon him, and he wouldn't do that to Dean.

So for eight years Cas watched the man he loved, whither away into something that even he had a hard time looking at. Castiel finally took a couple of days off when Sam and Marcus begged and pleaded with him. It was also the first time that Dean had looked at him and asked who he was.

And when he returned he was met with an agitated Dean and an even more agitated Sam, he knew that even when Dean didn't know him, the love was still there and Castiel knew that Dean missed him.

A sudden knock on the door tore Castiel from his thoughts and he smiled when Sam walked in.

"Hey, hows he doing?" Sam asked going over to where Dean was laying, he wanted to reach out and take the sickness that was taking his older brother away from him. But at the age of eighty Sam knew that Dean had had a full life.

"Not much longer, I can feel the reaper outside, I just hope Marcus gets here in time." Castiel said as he moved some hair out of Dean's face.

"He will, after all, he is Dean's only son, the reapers can wait." Sam said as he patted Castiel on the shoulder and left. Mary to Castiel's surprise walked in and pulled a chair.

"Mary? What are you doing here?" Castiel asked, he knew that it was going to be hard on the children, especially when he left to join Dean in heaven. It didn't matter if they were already in their forties. They were still the babies.

"I wanted to be here when you both leave." Mary said as she gently held her father's hand. Dean looked over at her and smiled. They both turned when they heard a ruckus coming from the living room.

"Marcus is here daddy, he's come to see you." Mary said getting real close to Dean's ear. Dean just smiled and nodded. Mary looked at Castiel and sigh.

"I hate this sickness, it has taken everything from him." Castiel said as Mary nodded.

"It was time papa, he's had a good life." Mary said but Castiel just snorted.

"Good life, he can't even remember it Mary, he doesn't remember me, you, Leda or Marcus, hell he doesn't even remember Sam, he doesn't remember all the good that he has done, or that he saved the world so many times." Castiel snarled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"His soul will remember papa, remember that," Mary said as she looked up when Marcus came in.

Unlike her and Leda who looked so much like Cas it was frightening, Marcus was the spiting imagine of Dean. From the brownish blonde hair to the piercing green eyes. Sam had laughed when Marcus went into to hunting, saying the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Mary would occasionally help on a hunt, so would Leda, but Marcus wouldn't hardly let them, telling them that he refused to bury one of his sisters.

"Hey there Marcus. About time you showed up." Mary said smiling when Dean looked over at her.

"Oh shut up, I was kind of in another country, it takes time bitch." Marcus said as he smiled at his dad.

"Jerk, whatever, papa said he could feel the reapers outside. I wish Leda was here." Mary said as she gave up her seat to Marcus. That was the biggest thing with Leda, she hated death, and couldn't stand to be around it. So she had come early this morning when Dean was still sleeping and had sat with him until she was crying and Castiel had to get her to leave. He knew that she wouldn't be back. Not until afterward.

"Hey dad, look at you, laying so comfortably on the bed." Marcus said as he held his dad's hand. Dean just looked at him, not really understanding what the boy was talking about.

"Hey Marcus, it has been a long night, why don't you go have something to eat," Mary said giving Marcus a look, Castiel had been looking out the window a lot now and Mary didn't want to see her daddy die.

"Sure, hey dad? I'll be right back okay?" Marcus said with a tear running down his face, Dean even in his half blind state saw it and weakly reached up to wipe it away, this caused Marcus to grab his hand and placed it on his cheek. "I love you dad." he whispered before heading out the door with Mary.

Castiel smiled when Dean looked back at him. "soon beloved, soon you will be yourself again and when you are, we are going to have such adventures." he said with a tear sliding down. He wiped it away and got in the bed curling around his frail husband.

"You know, I remember the day you proposed to me." Castiel smiled when he remembered how nervous Dean was that day. Every time he appeared Dean almost jumped a foot into the air. "we have had many good times, haven't we." Castiel's face crumbled when he saw the reaper standing at the bottom of the bed.

Castiel closed his eyes to fight the tears trying to break through. He held on tight to Dean, whispering that he would be there with him. "Please wait." Castiel asked the reaper. Death would come himself, as the spirit had liked Dean.

Marcus had just walked in and saw the reaper standing in the room. Castiel thought that Marcus would fight the reaper, but instead his son just stood there.

"It's time Castiel," the soft spoken Death said finally appearing beside Dean's bed. He nodded to the reaper and the creature left.

"I know, you will keep him safe, until I get there?" Castiel asked.

"Of Course I will, now you better get everyone in here, I have a schedule to keep after all." Death said as he nodded to Sam who had just walked in the door.

"Keep him occupied is more like it, I can just see Dean up in heaven, what with Gabriel and Lucifer." Sam laughed, but then sobered up when Dean started breathing slowly. He looked to Death and saw him nod again. "Hey Dean, it's Sam, just wanted to tell you that I love you and I will be with you soon,"

Marcus took his turn and kissed Dean on the forehead smiling as tears came to the corner of his eyes. "Love you dad, and just a word to the wise, don't piss off Lucifer."

Mary had come in, but she stayed near the door and Castiel smiled when he saw Leda standing behind her sister. Marcus walked over to them and turned to watch his dad take his last breath.

Castiel hugged Dean closer to him and the tears finally broke free when he felt Dean's heart stop, he didn't know why he was crying, he was going to be with Dean soon. Death looked around and soon Dean was standing beside him. Dean looked around and smiled at his husband, brother and children. And then they were gone.

Leda had cried the hardest, Mary and Marcus tried their best to comfort her, but in the end it took Castiel to hold her and telling her that everything would be okay.

Many hunters came to the burning of Dean's body, many of the men and women, Dean had trained. There were tears of course, but Castiel laughed when someone started telling stories of Dean's life.

It took three days for Dean's wake to be finished, and it was time for Castiel to move on. As he was moving around the house that he had lived in with Dean for more than forty years, Leda had come by.

"Hey baby," Castiel greeted, he frowned when he saw Leda just standing there looking at him. "What's the matter baby girl?"

"You're leaving," was the only thing she said. Castiel just walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll still be there for you, you are my child and I will never leave you." Castiel said as he felt Leda sniff against his chest. He ran his fingers down her gray flecked hair. He was wondering if they would age more regularly, but she did have nine children, so that could be the cause for the hair color.

"And both me and your daddy will be waiting for you, and Mary and Marcus." Castiel said as he looked at Leda.

"I know, I know, but it's hard to lose your daddy in one day and your papa the next." Leda said as she walked over to the bed that Dean had slept in all these years. Sitting down she placed her hand on the worn pillow that had been sew so many times that it didn't resemble a pillow anymore. She had asked Cas when Dean had first started getting sicker if he wanted to replace the pillow, but Castiel just smiled and told her that that pillow meant a lot to Dean and when she had asked what he meant. He explained.

"It is a pillow that Dean made himself out of all your old baby pillows and so forth, basically all the pillows that you three had over the years has made that pillow." Leda never asked again.

They both turned when Gabriel showed up with a temper. "I swear Cas that if you don't come on, Lucifer and Michael are going to be after Dean's head."

Castiel straightened up and closed his eyes, he smiled when he heard the yelp of Mary and Marcus when they appeared in the room. Sam walked in having heard the archangel voice.

"So it's time to go huh?" Sam said taking a hold of Leda. Castiel just stood and looked over at his family, his human family.

"Yes I believe it is." Castiel smiled when he saw Leda nod to him. "Take care of each other, and if you ever have any trouble, look to the heavens and we'll be shining a star for you."

Leda turned to Sam as the sound of wings started and with tears in her eyes she looked around, Cas and Gabriel were gone.

"Well he's gone," Marcus said breaking the silence.

"Well he's gone from the house, but not from our hearts, we'll be alright." Sam said as he ushered his nieces and nephew out of the room.

Castiel walked into the gates of heaven, he stopped when he saw Dean standing across the room from him.

"It's about damn time, do you know how long I have been waiting?" Dean huffed crossing his arms.

For eight years Dean hadn't known who he was, but when he looked up and saw those green eyes looking at him with so much love he could barely control himself. He launched himself at Dean, and he laughed with Dean as they held on to one another.

Castiel looked up at Dean, "I have missed you my love." he said as he laid his head on Dean's chest.

"Hey I was always there, just the shell that was messed up." Dean said as he hugged his husband hard.

"Yes, I could see your soul, I knew that you would one day return to me." Castiel said, loving the feel of his husband around him once more.

"So about these grand adventures in heaven, wanna show me around?" Dean said as he tugged on Castiel.

Castiel just smiled at Dean and started pulling his husband. "I think I want to show you my cloud,"

Dean smiled as he walked with Cas. "Lead on Cas, I'm right beside you."

The End...

This had to be written, for my next story to make sense,

Have a nice day

Thanks for reading, please review if you liked.

Meriadeth


End file.
